Assistance
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Neither Sakura or Sasuke have been intimately close to each other for much longer than either of them would have liked, and frankly, Sakura can't take the tension anymore - and Sasuke comes home to a sight he'd never seen before. Rated M for citricy smut. R&R. (Warning: implied sexual abuse) One-shot. SASUSAKU


She didn't know why it was exactly that she was so shy around Sasuke at home. The fact that he was rarely with her may have contributed a part, but it seemed that whenever they were together, his presence swamped her, caused her to be self aware and embarrassed - and a little horny. Though she would never admit it out loud, the man practically oozed pheromones, and she was very much picking up on them, and that itself did not help her overcome her shy tendencies around him. It also didn't help that he was an unabashed sex god trapped in a mortal body with the biggest cock Sakura had ever seen in her medical career - yep, did not help at all. And while she loved Sasuke dearly, she never would have expected how horny he would get around her or with her skinny frame.

The first month of their marriage had been non-stop sex, in each and every room, and Sakura was sure there were still strains from their encounters in strange places. That month had almost been bliss aside from the missed calls and the lack of work that got done due to Sasuke's needs. When he was horny, he was incredibly selfish and whined until she gave into his demands, to which he would fuck the love right out of "loving making" and hold her for hours after words until he got horny again. It had been a never ending cycle that frustrated her, and she was sure Sasuke hadn't realized how often and how long he had demanded her body until he was called into the hokage's office for a mission. Around then was there the sex had stopped, and now it had been over half a year since they had engaged in pure sexual activity.

The nights Sasuke was home, he either spent sleeping or holding Sakura, rarely would he give her a demanding kiss which prodded her mouth with his hot, thick tongue - no intimacy at all. While she didn't mind not having her sex being violated every hour, she missed his closeness and the feel of his body, but that was embarrassing to admit, and she had kept it to herself.

That's why tonight she couldn't take it anymore, the lack of sex and his alluring body around her all the time, she couldn't help it. She had waited until he was out of the house for a meeting before going to their bathroom and practically barricading herself in as thoughts of her beloved filled her mind, and then it was as if his hands were on her body. She rubbed her nipples as she remembered he had done, pleasure racking at her core when the neglected buds felt the soft rubbings of her fingers for the first time in so long. Softly, Sakura moaned as she applied more pressure, desiring for the feeling to increase and finally taste the sweet release of orgasm. If she imagined it just right, she could feel his fingers, hard and calloused from days of never ending fights, instead of thin and smooth skin. However, her perky nipples didn't care who or what rubbed them, they absorbed the ministrations and sent them straight to her core.

His voice was in her ears then, soft and deep as the memory played those dirty words of his over and over again. She moaned again, leaning back as if the hard body of her lover was behind her and continued to thumb and rub at her tiny buds, the knot in her belly growing tighter. She could feel her face growing hot as the memory refused to stop, the way that Sasuke had kissed her throat, his hot mouth trailing down her skin and leaving the burning cold parts of her to the air, the heat traveling South.

She moaned, her back arching as she tried to lean into the man that wasn't there, the heat in her belly intensifying until she really couldn't stand it any longer. With only one hand left on her meager breasts, Sakura reached into her nether regions, her fingers going past slick, wet, curls of pink hair until it reached her special place. She remembered the touch of his fingers down there their first night together, as he teasingly examined her body for the first time, studying the moist and very pink area until he had suddenly began to eat her out. The memory made her shudder and she reached her fingers down further, searching for her clit and the entrance to herself.

As she slowly clasped her delicate little fingers around the swollen, throbbing, bundle of nerves, Sakura gasped at the immense pleasure, her drenched sex flooding into her panties even more. Biting her lip with a final resolved sound, she thrust her fingers into herself, working at the taut muscle that milked at her fingers, the pleasure overwhelming and mind numbing as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her fingers moved in and out at a sloppy rhythm, unable to keep an even tempo, but not caring as her mind was completely overpowered.

Before she knew it, she was screaming out with pleasure, her attempts to hide her embarrassed noises from herself long gone as she embraced her the feelings. And then, as she remembered Sasuke's deep voice in her ear, saying in that seductive way of us, "Won't you cum for me, Sakura?" her body responded immediately, finally eating up the pleasure it had missed from Sasuke's absence. She panted as she finally allowed herself to relax, not caring about the condition of herself or her clothes.

She was much more exhausted than she had thought she would be, and couldn't hear the door opening.

The meeting had not nearly taken as long as Sasuke had thought it would, seeing as the old geezers loved to lecture him on proper behavior and how to execute his own missions. He had tuned them all out, only paying attention to vote at the appropriate times, not even sure what exactly it was he was voting for. His mind had been in a completely different place as he had thought of his wife and how it almost seemed that she had been avoiding him at home, but there was no way that was true. Was it?

He walked home, pondering just why it was that it almost seemed as if his wife didn't want him around, concerned that he had done something to hurt her again. Guilt instantly stabbed at him as he turned the corner to his house and spotted the lights on, she was still up. Quickly he increased his pace, he was going to ask her flat out why she had been ignoring him and always moving the other way.

With a swift motion, he unlocked the front door and he stepped inside, feeling the comforting heat of him and the scent of strawberries and sex. Wait... Sasuke smelled the air, the usual stuff meeting his nose, but a distinct scent of sex wafted into his nose. That couldn't be right. Sakura was home alone, there was no way that the scent could be in the house, unless she had just finished with someone upstairs. The thought enraged him, she had promised to dedicate herself to _him_ not some sleaze ball who'd crawl into the window for a late night fuck.

Rage powered him as he hurried up the stairs, careful so that he wouldn't make any noise as he came up the stairs to the second floor. The scent was much stronger here, coming from their bedroom or farther in. _Seriously, our room? _Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly opened their door, the huge king sized bed staring back at him empty save for the pillows. _If they're not here, then where...?_ His drifted forward, there was the walk in closet, large, but he doubted she and another person could really get much done in there, which left... Deep onyx eyes locked onto the bathroom. There.

The man walked over to it, the closer he got, the louder a faint noise was becoming. It didn't take a genius to realize that his wife was trying not to moan loudly on the other side of the door, and despite his anger that she would cheat on him in their own home, he felt himself getting stiffer as he got closer to the door, left slightly ajar.

Carefully, Sasuke peered in, searching for the face of the letch who would dare defile his wife in his home, but then, he was nothing. Well, almost nothing.

On the floor sat his wife, utterly alone, but clearly the source of that tantalizing scent of sex. He stood there, watching as she fingered herself in an almost painful rhythm to watch. If he had known she would touch herself so pathetically, he would have taught her how to himself. The thought aroused him, the soft cries of his wife as he used her fingers to dish out his own playful needs, thrusting in and out as she begged for a release he would hold far away until she couldn't help cumming, covering their fingers in a blanket of own her fluids. He licked his lips, his body more than happy to agree with such a fantasy. However, he kept watching her as she sped up until she no longer cared how loud she was being and came then and there. Oh, how she could moan.

As her orgasm had ended, Sakura leaned back against the bathroom wall from her spot on the floor, panting heavily. No doubt she was exhausted from pleasuring herself for the first time since she had married Sasuke, and it was obvious she had put in a lot of energy, but Sasuke wanted to know how much louder he could make her moan, and how much harder he could make her pant. Fuck he wanted her, but not before he taught her how to properly touch herself.

It was time that he revealed himself and thus, Sasuke pushed open the bathroom door, the hinges shrieking in warning as he stepped inside. "Sakura," he said, looking down at his wife, a sweaty mess on the floor. "I'm disappointed." His dark eyes evaluated her, taking in her pink hair, plastered to her temples, her green eyes dark with lust and that deliciously pale skin of hers that was flushed from her orgasm, but shining brightly under her eyes with a glow of red. "After a month of non-stop sex, I would have thought you would put more effort into that pathetic excuse for fingering. I guess I didn't do it well enough for you to learn on your own, so I'll have to teach you again."

The young woman looked up from her spot on the floor at her husband standing in the doorway. Her already hot cheeks flared up again as it slowly sunk into her that he had walked in on her masterbating - and to him none the less. Never would she have dreamed that something as scandalous as this would take place, she should have locked the door, she should have gotten it down with sooner - she shouldn't have even thought of it! Desperately, Sakura wanted to scream at herself as tears pricked her eyes from pure embarrassment, she wanted to tell him not to look at her but that wouldn't happen, she knew that for a fact. Immediately, she closed her legs and sat up, still a bit dizzy as the world shifted around her a moment as her senses struggled to come back from her sexual high.

It took a few moments before Sasuke's words finally registered in her head. The implicit and clearly explicit meanings filled her mind with many possibilities his large fingers could do to her and she found herself turning even redder. How on Earth could she have forgotten how much of a dirty talker Sasuke was? But even worse than that, how he always managed to meet his promises - and then some. Memories of him laying her flat on their bed filled her mind as he slowly moved those big, calloused fingers of his in and out of her, so slowly she could have died from the tortuous knot in her belly.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said, her voice sounding foreign and hoarse in her ears, "P-please, not tonight..." She couldn't meet his eyes, she was far too embarrassed by what he had witnessed to so much as look at him at all.

Her husband raised a brow as he moved further into their bathroom. "You want me to simply let this slide, Sa...ku...ra?" Oh God the way he said her name. He purred over it just like he had with her clit their first night together, his tongue rolling over it gently and hitting all the right spots. She was getting horny again just listening to that controlling, baritone voice of his. Sasuke somehow managed to contort himself down onto the floor in front of her, his long legs spread around them like some sort of makeshift barrier. "You should know better than that, you know that I never give up on what I want," he reached for her, roughly grabbing her chin as he forced her to look directly into his eyes. The normally coal black eyes that looked at everything with a reserved distance were now black with lust, bottomless with his desire for her. "Especially," he said, finishing his thought from before, "when it comes to you, my little blossom."

He didn't give her long to process his words when he grabbed her hand, taking her small and delicate fingers in his hand. The skin was pale, so much more than his and he adored that color. The digits themselves were coated in shining fluid, appearing clear and water-like. Sasuke could barely resist himself as he licked his lips, feeling his sexual appetite flare up as he looked at the fluid. Before he could really thinking about it, her hand was in his mouth, the taste of her innocent nector filling his mouth and further fueling his desire, the third party downstairs aching for more of her.

After cleaning her fingers of herself, he looked at his wife and saw her eyes shining with amazement and lust, her pink mouth hanging open slightly. He loved that look - and he wanted to wipe it right off her face. Sasuke refused to give her any reaction time as he leaned into her, capturing her lips with his own as he guided her hand back to her entrance. Slowly, he worked her mouth with his, slipping his tongue past her hanging mouth to explore her cavern. She moaned against his mouth, moving her free hand to try and pushing him back, but he simply grabbed it, entwining their fingers to keep from anymore futile resistance.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around hers at her entrance, securely adding two fingers into her entrance, at which she moaned, her back arcing up and hips bucking forward for more. He chuckled against her mouth, giving a playful nip at her tongue, positively encouraging her reactions. Slowly, he eased her hand out, moving it back and forth at a monstrously slow tempo. He felt her tense as he knew her body was craving for a faster high, the sweet release of her orgasm to come sooner, and he slowed down further. There was no way he was going to let her off with a quick orgasm. Her hips bucked against her fingers, but he never sped up, instead pushing back her head with his own to get better access into her mouth. She moaned.

As he continued, Sasuke kept at his pace, slowly breaking off their kiss and watching his wife's face as he finally allowed her to breathe for the first time. She was panting, from the ministrations he was making with her fingers and the very fact that he had kissed her breathlessly on their bathroom floor. Her green eyes were clouded with lust, shining brighter from the red of her face. Sweat was beginning to form at her temples from the pure sexual frustration that was growing in her belly and she wanted it gone. Sakura rubbed against her own fingers, urging her husband to pick up the pace, which he refused by demonstrating how much slower he could move.

The knot in her belly was growing tighter, some way and how, and Sakura was beginning to lose it. She leaned back into the bathroom wall, moaning as the pleasure began to get to her head. "Sasuke," she moaned her husband's name, the only thing she could feel and hear and see and smell was him, their joining, and his insulting chuckles. "Please, Sasuke," she begged. rubbing her special place against her fingers again to get him to go faster, "Please, faster." She cried out as he gave her a particularly hard thrust inside.

"You want faster?" he purred, his black eyes almost demonically clouded with lust. "You want me to use those skinny little fingers of yours to pump you harder and faster and harder and faster until you cum? Hm?" At each syllable, he gave a particularly hard thrust to get his point across. "Why you dirty, dirty, girl," he chuckled, his eyes meeting hers. He sped up the pace, never letting her look away from him as he pounded her own fingers into her at a rough and rapid pace, considerably faster than anything Sakura could have done on her own.

She screamed and cried, wanting more of him as the knot in her belly tightened and tightened - and snapped. Sakura cried out, her husband's name curling on her tongue as her back arched and fluids rushed out along their joined fingers. The orgasm drained her and she leaned back into the bathroom walls, panting as she tried to get her bearings back from the mindblowing climax. She had forgotten how unbelievable sex with Sasuke was.

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly said, his eyes glued to her entrance, "you left a mess everywhere. It looks like I'm going to have to clean you up." He didn't give her time to push away as he leaned into her body, further contorting his long body for his mouth to get access to her sweet core. The larger of the two didn't wait before he began to suckle at her entrance, his tongue sliding between her slit, weeping copious fluids into his mouth. She tasted so sweet, the very perfume of her drenched sex sending his erection high up in his pants. He wanted her, he wanted to take her so badly, but he had to be patient if he wanted her properly, the thought of waiting to get her so drunk off of pleasure that she couldn't focus pleased him. Sasuke released a soft growl of desire against her skin.

Sakura made a noise of surprise, the sensations of his tongue lapping at the naughty fluids exiting her body only driving her toward the edge of the bliss which she had just gone over. "Sasuke," she moaned, her fingers entangling with his black locks, gripping it as if it were only life line. Her head went back against the bathroom wall, the only thing cold against her hot body, burning with desire for the man below her.

It was then that she remembered that the thing sucking and driving her insane was only his mouth, the very thought of his hard and long erection inside her-and she came.

Sasuke chuckled as he swallowed all of her before carefully removing himself and smirking at his wife, "You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He could tell by the way her chest was heaving, far worse than it had been when it was when their fingers were within her and the way her whole face, not just her cheeks, had turned bright red. She always got that way when he pulled out his length, that reaction was his favorite and he enjoyed savoring it.

However, Sasuke didn't give his wife an opportunity to recover from her orgasm, he grabbed her and lifted her up, moving the two of them back to the bedroom and tossing her on the bed. She squeaked when she hit the mattress, but he didn't give her any time to make another noise of protest. Sasuke joined their lips, suckiling and nibbling on her bottom lip until she allowed him to enter, to which he greedily slid his tongue inside, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He sucked on her slim muscle, mixing their saliva as their own juices would soon be melding together.

The larger of the two took advantage of her position and easily slid himself on top of her, caging her between the bed and himself. Slowly, he pressed his body to hers, his own hard and muscular against her much softer contours. Sasuke broke the kiss, breathing heavily against his wife, "Are you ready for me, Sakura?"

Sakura had to look away from her husband, she felt embarrassed to be caged like this beneath him, even though they had done it countless times, she just couldn't help that kind of shy reaction. But she wanted it, she wanted _him_, and that desire was not quenched by the long and hard bulge in his pants that was currently against her very exposed crotch. In fact, all of her was exposed compared to Sasuke who was still fully dressed. "A-After you take some c-clothes off," Sakura said, stalling for the time it would take to be acquainted with his, er, not-so little friend.

Her husband chuckled, "Is that how you want to play it, Sa-ku-ra." He purred her name teasingly, a smirk adoring his face before backing off her body enough to pull off his own clothes. He pulled his shirt off slowly, tormenting Sakura with the perfect view of his well sculpted and taken care of abs, the muscles and thick trail of black hair all pointing downwards to the the main attraction down stairs. He chuckled again, reaching for his belt, but never taking his eyes off Sakura's face, which were glued to his hands, as he slowly undid the belt and slid it through the loops before tossing it aside and reaching for the buttons on his pants.

"One," he said, undoing the first button.

Sakura swallowed.

"Two," he said, undoing the second button.

Sakura whimpered, biting her lip.

"Three," he chuckled, grabbing the zipper and pulling his pants and boxers down before kicking them off. His full glory stood long and erect, the length slightly red from the amount of blood engorged from arousal in the member. "Its time, Sa-kur-ra," he said, spreading himself back down over her body.

She tried not to look at him, too embarrassed by the sight and knowledge that he was about to penetrate her. It shouldn't have been a big deal, they had done it for a full month after all, but her shyness was overwhelming, especially with the man that she had desired since she was a child. However, she found her body moving naturally to his, her hips lifting up slightly to allow him easier access with herself.

With one hand, Sasuke gripped her hip, the other guided his member into her tight passage. The two to of them moaned together, the familiar sensation of being one comforting and increasingly orgasmic all at once. "Sakura," Sasuke huffed out, letting go of her hip and prostrating himself over her again, "get ready."

Slowly, Sasuke began to move, his shaft rubbing against the sensitive wall of her vagina. It felt much better than he remembered, her tightness closing in on him as if it were sucking on his member, begging for him to release inside of her. He grunted, pulling out before sliding back in, hard, the wet sound of their joining in both their ears. "Fuck," he grunted again, he had just gotten inside and he already wanted to pound her taut body into oblivion. He should have been used to her tight core after the whole month of sex they had had together, but with all the time they had been away from each other sexually and otherwise, he had lost his resistance to her.

It was overwhelming, only once before he had felt like this, so tight and warm around him, and that was when they first had had sex on their wedding night. He could easily recall how she held on to him the entire time as he took the lead, carefully and rhythmically fucking her as if he were showing off his sexual experience. Though, Sakura was the first woman he had slept with, he had had enough practice with Orochimaru when he had been with him years before.

Sasuke growled to himself as the displeasing memories of Orochimaru on his body filled his mind, but that was not what he should have been focusing on. He should be focusing on the tiny, writhing girl beneath, entirely overcome with his tremendous size within her body. "I'm going to start moving now," he huffed, his voice throaty and low with desire.

Carefully, he moved his hips again, pulling back and slamming forward, pressing himself all the way inside her and hard against her clit. She moaned, throwing her head to the side and he could tell that she was trying not to scream out in pleasure. He watched as her slim, little fingers sunk into the bed, pulling at the sheets into tight knots. Her face, entirely consumed with pleasure but too shy to show it, didn't help the need to pound her to oblivion, and it seemed no matter how often he entered her and warned her, she always made that face. "Sakura," he cooed roughly, "don't do that, you know how I feel when you make that face." He licked his lips, suddenly dry from the need to contort that face further and make it scream for

him. "Open your eyes, and hold onto me."

Reluctantly, Sakura did as she was told, unfurling her fingers from the sheets and placing them on his shoulders. It took longer for her to face toward her husband, her cheeks a blaze and eyes reluctant to meet his and see the desire in them. "O-okay..." she said, her voice wavering as she let him know that she was ready for him to continue.

Sasuke wasted no time and picked up a slow rhythm, bringing his body hard against hers before pulling out again as the delicious friction built up between the two of them, a knot forming their bellies being pulled so terribly slowly. His own fingers dug into the sheets above his wife's head as he controlled himself and willed himself to keep his slow pace although he wanted to let go and have them both reach their ends. "Sakura," he growled out her name, giving a particularly hard thrust, "I don't think I can keep this pace up any longer." As he said this, he pulled back out, driving himself back into her and nearly moaning. He wanted to just take her, to release his restrictions on himself and go all out, but he had to be patient. They hadn't had sex in so long, he had to make it last. He pulled out again, thrusting himself forward and filling her up once more - and it really was becoming too much. He had to pick up the pace or he was going to die just from the pleasing sensations of their bodies becoming one. "I'm going to speed up now."

He didn't wait for her to reply as he brought himself back and pushed in harder, roughly filling her entrance with himself at uneven his pace. Their bodies entwining as she called his name, her fingers sinking into his shoulders as she was brought closer and closer to her edge by the man above her. Sasuke sped up, moving faster than he had in any of their previous times during intercouse as the knot in his stomach tightened, it was becoming much harder to control himself.

He moved faster, slamming against her core as the wet sounds of their joining squished into their ears. Faster, he had to be faster to catch up with the tightening knot, it was becoming too much, way too much had to...he had too. Sasuke's fingers sunk into the bed as he felt his end nearing, though he didn't get time to warn Sakura when she came on him, her body sucking at his member as the already taut walls pulled at him as they released around him. He grunted, at the tight feeling as his own climax came, his body releasing his seed within her body.

The larger man collapsed, rolling off his wife to lay next to her as his breaths came jagged from the rush of his orgasm, sweat rolling off his face. "Its been too long," he muttered, exhausted from the show of sexual desire that he had had no time for since their first month of marriage. "I'm tired after just one round," he muttered, frustrated with himself. He looked over at Sakura, expecting her to say something or look away embarrassed, but she had passed out asleep. It was no surprise though, he had made her reach her climax three times within the last hour or so.

Sasuke sighed and laid on his back, carefully adjusting the position of himself and his wife so she was laying on top of him. He liked how it felt when he felt her reassuring weight was there over him and keeping him grounded. The Uchiha smiled at her sleeping face, innocent and tired from their night together. He ran a hand through her hair before closing his own eyes to sleep.

There had only ever been one disadvantage to sleeping on top of Sasuke, Sakura thought to herself as she woke up in the middle of the night atop of her husband's body. She peaked at his sleeping face, turning red and sweating as his head turned from side to side. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was having a bad dream, and not only a bad dream - a wet dream. She could feel his length poking at her from below, the thick member between her legs as it reached up, and since it was up there, there was no way to get comfortable without rubbing herself on it in the process.

She had been in this situation before when he had a wet dream with her on top of him, the first time, she had made the mistake of waking him and having to deal with his half-drowsy and incredibly horny self. The second time, she had managed to crawl off of him, but he had woken up a few minutes later and panicked that she was gone and about why he had a boner in the middle of the night. The third time, he had woken up together with her and made her help him quell it. And now she had a choice, pretend she never noticed it, wake him up, or try to sneak away.

Sakura swallowed, thinking about what decision to make as her husband's eyes slowly opened.

**A/N: So, in light of some reviews (which I **_**very **_**much appreciate getting) I just wanted to address the Sasuke "gay" thing. First things first, to be a man and having sex with a man before having sex with a woman doesn't mean he's gay - it means he's bisexual. You know, attracted to all sexes and instead of just one. The second thing is that a good number of fanfiction writer's in the **_**Naruto**_** community incorporate somewhere that Sasuke was sexually abused by Orochimaru, most likely being falsely being told that intercourse would be the way to get stronger. Its sexual abuse to lie to a minor about committing sexual acts, Sasuke was an adolescent and didn't really know too much about how sex worked, and with their education system, definitely what it would mean to be having sex with another man. **

**I'm sorry to those of who believe the fic was ruined by Orochimaru, but if you don't like it, I'd recommend not reading it ;)**


End file.
